


普通爱情事故

by trou



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jarrich, Richard Hendricks/Jared Dunn - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trou/pseuds/trou
Kudos: 1





	普通爱情事故

普通爱情事故（上）

Alpha小理×Omega小贾

”你永远不可能困住一朵花儿“理查德这样说。

故事的开头像一本小说，科技界的新贵在舞会邂逅了那一位如玫瑰一般娇嫩的Omega。

那Omega14岁就被送到德勒斯登留学，柏林太烂俗，而巴黎又太风情，只有这样一座拥有数百年繁荣的城市才能浇灌出最好的Omega--这是邓恩家族的说法，而贾里德知晓这体面说法下的辛苦，日渐式微的家族已经供养不起一个Omega体面地生活在巴黎，罗马，还有弗罗伦萨这样的艺术之都，纵然是德勒斯登，贾里德也得在周末去打工，用以维持自己周内的生活费用，而他冲洗盘子之时，那些课堂上所学的哲学，艺术统统随着泡沫被冲刷走了。  
他毕业回了家，等着参加舞会被人挑选，惴惴不安的Omega被加以粉饰，包装拙劣地推上去。

活到这里的时候，贾里德仍然算是活在虚无之中，他像是烂俗小说的一个虚假人物，他只拥有被别针刺痛的后背——作为一个Omega，他实在生得太瘦又太高，买来的成衣不合身，只能用别针别紧，这让他几乎不能呼吸，只好挺直腰背，端起酒杯，扯出娇柔的笑容。

宴会里的Alpha们，他们对每一个Omega摆出奉承的姿态，以此来表现出自己的翩翩风度，这些殷勤让贾里德表现得有些难受，他还没学到这一课，如何应对Alpha不知边界的好意，但他知道自己不能沉默，不能不苟言笑，不能大笑，不能油腔滑调，他得感到受宠若惊，嘴角微微一弯略表谢意，他仿佛一个婊子，对这些场面无师自通。

因为他的技巧性，舞会的钟表终于挪过一半，他跳了一支又一支舞蹈，理查德·亨德里克斯来邀请他了，贾里德不明白那些，理查德拥有一个他无法进入的精巧世界，但这都不重要，理查德有些让他喜欢的特质：科技界新贵，财富，软弱。于是他欢快地抬起酸痛的胳膊，把自己白嫩的手放在了那双湛蓝色眼睛主人的手掌上。

理查德的装束都出自纽约最好的裁缝店，精细得体的裁剪，油光铮亮的皮鞋，这Alpha大概以为自己已经成功打入上流社会，然而他注定会在与old money的交锋中碰得头破血流。

贾里德知道这是他的机会，他全然不了解这位性格古怪的Alpha,但他知道理查德与那些Alpha绝对不同，于是贾里德捏起嗓子，用理查德贴紧自己脸庞的距离才能听到的声音说：“你觉得自己进这圈子了吗？”  
理查德拥着他转了一圈，看起来苦涩异常：“没有，老实说，你是第一个和我跳舞的。”

这是贾里德听见的最后一句话，舞会的时间太长，裙子又太紧，这让他无法吃任何东西，他因为脱力而晕倒了。

理查德被允许留在这里照看贾里德，但他们的房间仍然是在走廊的两头。

他们的早餐被送到卧室，理查德打发人去问问那位Omega还好吗？如果还好，他就驱车离开了，结果让他大吃一惊，贾里德邀请他去房间坐坐。

Omega的起居室自然和Alpha的不同，他往墙上扫了一眼，发现幅自己看不懂的名画，视线下移，正巧贾里德从层层叠叠的被褥中直起身子来，苍白地让他惊心动魄。

很少有Omega愿意请Alpha来他们的房间，这太露骨，太隐私，太不自爱，但贾里德不同，他知道无论旧贵族们愿不愿意接受理查德，理查德也已经用自己的方式使世界臣服，而在这条路上，自己举步维艰。

他们在壁炉边围坐，聊天，理查德感叹：“和你相处感觉真好。”

“和谁相处让你难受了？”贾里德咯咯地笑起来，低下头，露出了一段雪白的脖颈和腺体。

“我可以碰碰你吗？”理查德看起来不安极了，以至于提出这么古怪的要求。

贾里德站起来，走到他身边，手抓住了理查德的手，拽他起身，让理查德的手掌完全包裹住自己的腺体，理查德一动不动，慌乱异常，然后怜爱地抚弄那小东西。

随后，他一撤步，用蓝眼睛盯着贾里德，道：“我会娶你。”

可在理查德走后，踌躇的人换成了贾里德，他精神不宁，他惶惶不安，不知道自己的打算是否正确，他张开嘴巴大喘气，缓解自己的溺水感。

在他待嫁的日子里，听说理查德的事业又取得了非凡的成功，成功女神异常眷顾理查德，理查德的名字出现在下流小报的报头，花花Alpha的第一页！为此，贾里德几乎要辱骂成功那婊子了！

在他被打包送上理查德床的前一天，他才急慌慌地查看自己的身体，也许因为太高，他失去了那种Omega独有的曼妙体态，有点瘦骨嶙峋，太过苍白，而正面也尽不如人意，胸部太小，太干瘪，瘦而胯，近于枯萎，胯线也不完美，与Omega之间传阅的杂志上的完美小o相差甚远，他套上睡衣，在眼泪中闭上眼睛，想象那种烧穿这一切的快感。

他依旧起床，下楼去打扮自己。

夜晚，他被送到理查德的床上，他用双手捂住脸，感觉自己没什么可在乎的了。

他感到一只手盲目地抓着自己的身体，向下滑卡住他的腰身，然后贾里德把双手放下来，看向理查德。  
理查德用另一只手摸摸他的脸颊，温柔地说：“我带你去洗个澡吧。”  
那只抚摸着他腰的手一使劲，把他抱起来，带着他慢慢走入浴室，把他放在浴缸里才松手，那双手平静地揉搓他的每一处皮肤，贾里德被搓洗得发红，理查德的手很大，在他的腰上揉捏后，又向下探，爱抚隐秘处的花苞，贾里德轻声细语道：“我们回床上吧。”  
他顺从地把头倚在理查德的胸口，臀部蹭上理查德的大腿，鲜活的身体有着不可抵挡的美丽，那些反着光的、晶莹剔透的水珠由滚下去，使他看起来娇艳欲滴。  
他的双腿颤抖起来，理查德的双手摩挲他的大腿，舌头舔过他的脸庞，脖颈，吮吸他的喉结，热情又急切，理查德进入他的身体，急不可耐地冲撞，他楚楚可怜的大腿就没停止过颤抖，他感觉理查德的腿在他身体上无休止地摩擦，这姿势有一种无法用语言描述的亲密感，但动作之中又带着粗暴，这种肉体的过分亲昵并没有使他们的关系更进一步，他想挺起腰肢，把理查德顶出去，不让他入得太深，可那光裸的躯体比看起来结实得多，像是刀剑一样刺入他柔韧的躯体，然后就是美妙的震荡，那些私密的，可疑的液体被泄出，又被他的身体接纳。

“你永远不会离开我吧，理查德？”贾里德的声音里还带着情爱之后的哑声。

“宝贝儿，给我生个孩子吧”理查德又吻了下他的腰窝，打算把他翻过来再来一次。

贾里德推拒了一下，坐起来，说：“我给你准备了礼物。”

理查德大笑：“什么礼物？”他的手摸在贾里德温暖的腹部，看起来先把贾里德干个对穿。  
贾里德扬起一派天真的笑脸，拿出不知道哪里翻出来的眼罩，蒙住理查德的双眼。

十分钟后，贾里德扯掉了理查德的眼罩，他已经穿戴整齐，手中的枪支抵上理查德的后腰，若无其事地说：“亨德里克斯先生，给我一笔现金，然后放我走！”

贾里德看不清理查德的表情，他猜测理查德一定气得脸色铁青，很快，他得猜想被验证了， 他听到一声暴怒的：“看来我是要任你摆布了！”

他带着理查德穿过卧室的门，去找家里的现金，理查德却不配合，：去纠他的裤子，把手探进他的裤裆里，摸还没清理过的下体，贾里德被他摸得湿哒哒的，“你以为我不会开枪吗？”贾里德双眉紧蹙，却又不能变换姿势。

理查德的手依然不停，贾里德被摸得分了神，就在这个时候，理查德转身，把贾里德手中得抢卸了下来，丢到一边，道：“现在是你要任我摆布了。”

贾里德这时才能直视理查德，他年轻，有力量，绝不是舞会上那个软弱的办公室总裁，理查德把他的裤子拽掉，如同理查德摸到的一样，他里面什么也没有穿，贾里德的肤色原本白得像牛奶，但现在带着上次情爱遗落的淤青，有一种被凌虐的美丽。

理查德伸出手臂，抱住他纤细的身体，用他的胸蹭自己挺立的宝贝，和Alpha不同，Omega的胸部几乎没有毛发，那宝贝使得贾里德感到灼热，心惊胆战！

“你的胸部还很小，又软。”理查德边蹭边评价，：“你真的应该生个孩子，生过孩子的omega胸部会发育，饱满坚挺！”贾里德的眼泪流下来，喉头梗住，导致他无法回应更多。

于是，在他们的新婚夜，维持在他们之间的那层假面被撕开，剩下了赤裸裸的性爱。


End file.
